


Baz first time staying the night

by wematch



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: They just want to sleep next to each other.





	Baz first time staying the night

**Simon**

 

It's been a month since me and Penny moved into the flat, and even though Baz is pretty much here all the time, he always leaves at night to hunt and never comes back.

We’ve snuggled on the couch and had naps on my bed. I like the soft noises he makes when he’s sleeping and having his arms around me.

I really want him to just stay here. It’s weird not sleeping near him, we’ve shared a bedroom for years. Should I just ask him? What if he doesn’t want to?

 

**Baz**

 

I should leave, it’s getting late, but Simon is acting weird. We’re laying down on the couch holding hands and he’s just frowning at the window.

“Simon... whatever is bothering you, can you tell me before I need to leave?”

“Can you uh…go hunt and then come back?” He says without looking at me.

What the hell? Maybe I should stay. “Did something happen?”

He sits on the couch before speaking, “Everything is fine... Just come back here later okay?”

I really don’t want to leave but I need to hunt.

 

**

 

I arrive at his apartment and it’s already 1am, he’s probably asleep by now.

Penny gave me a key a week after they moved in, she claimed that she was tired of hearing the doorbell all the time. Most days, I still do it just to mess with her.

Simon is not on the couch so I go into his bedroom to find him.

I sit in the bed and gently push his curls away from his face. Should I wake him? I miss seeing him sleep.

 

**Simon**

 

I feel his hand playing with my hair, so I slowly open my eyes.

“Sorry didn’t mean to awake you.” he says with a small smile that quickly vanishes “Do you wanna talk about it?”

He’s looking at me worried, probably thinking that something is wrong, when all I want is to fall asleep with him by my side.

I grab his arm and pull him into the bed “Can you just …stay?” I say softly.

 

**Baz**

 

Is this all that Simon wanted? For me to stay? _Crowley_ how could he be so oblivious? Did he forgot that I have skipped morning classes to come here and cuddle with him? I’m in love with a moron.

I roll my eyes, then I give him a soft smile, “Took you long enough to ask”. I take some of my clothes just to be comfortable and I enter the bed.

He’s smiling stupidly at me now “Yeah?”

 

**Simon**

 

I’m putting my head in the space between his shoulder and neck. He smells so good, smells like home to me, always has.

“You know that I’m not good with words.” I mumble.

I like this, it feels right falling asleep in his arms. I give him a soft kiss on his neck “G’night Baz”.

 

 


End file.
